<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(i will find any way to your) wild heart by jesseabrams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828135">(i will find any way to your) wild heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseabrams/pseuds/jesseabrams'>jesseabrams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, and there's no angst in sight, but aaaaah, i wrote this so quickly i was so excited about it, jimmy jabs II, omg i wanted this to be hurt/comfort but, season 7, then i started going and this was what happened, which is a rarity for me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseabrams/pseuds/jesseabrams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re thinking,” she smiled, giving her husband a side glance at the red light they were stopped at. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, his voice carrying the exact tone as the expression his face was wearing. “You gonna ask what I’m thinking about?”</p><p>Amy couldn’t help her grin - Jake had been on her nerves more or less for the entire day, but moments like these made it hard for her to see him as an anything but endearing. She loved him, and everything that came with loving him - even the parts of her life where she considered him obnoxious and hard to be around. It all came with knowing Jake fundamentally - all of the good and the slightly irritating totaled out to one positive outcome in the form of the man sitting to her right.</p><p>“You know I am.”</p><p><i>jimmy jabs II aftermath fic.</i><br/>title from <b>wild heart</b> by <b>bleachers</b>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta &amp; Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(i will find any way to your) wild heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thiiiiiis is a fluff fest omg there is actually no angst in sight<br/>i also can't believe how quickly i wrote this? but it's not very long so also i can<br/>anyway. enjoy cuteness! xo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ice pack on his swollen shoulder, Jake sat, writhing, in the passenger seat of his and Amy’s brand new family-sized Sedan.</p><p>Amy climbed into the driver’s side - usually he was the one who drove home, but events of the day had proved that to be a tumultuous task. She turned to him after folding her sergeant’s uniform and placing it gently into the back seat, small smile on her face. </p><p>The Jake across from her was one she recognized, but took on a new shape. This Jake was father-ready; he was just scared enough of losing his childish touch that he kept his spunk about him without being rambunctious to the point of concern. It wasn’t even just her that saw the change - without even knowing they were trying, Holt had noted, too, that Jake’s spirit had gone from infantile and wild to refined, but silly.</p><p>“You okay?” she asked, eyes on him as she buckled herself in. </p><p>Jake nodded - maybe the one gesture that didn’t hurt him to make. “Yeah,” he said, his exhale carrying his words. “I feel pretty confident I didn’t shatter anything.”</p><p>Amy grimaced, her nose crinkling as she backed out of their parking spot. “I’ll look at it when we get home. It’ll probably be worse tomorrow morning than it is now, so we should get you ahead of the pain,” she informed. </p><p>He twisted around his seat belt and alternated shoulders, smiling at Amy. The look in his eyes was far off, but attentive - he was studying her, like he was trying to memorize every curve, line, and freckle on her face. </p><p>“You’re thinking,” she smiled, giving her husband a side glance at the red light they were stopped at. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, his voice carrying the exact tone as the expression his face was wearing. “You gonna ask what I’m thinking about?”</p><p>Amy couldn’t help her grin - Jake had been on her nerves more or less for the entire day, but moments like these made it hard for her to see him as an anything but endearing. She loved him, and everything that came with loving him - even the parts of her life where she considered him obnoxious and hard to be around. It all came with knowing Jake fundamentally - all of the good and the slightly irritating totaled out to one positive outcome in the form of the man sitting to her right.</p><p>“You know I am.”</p><p>Jake sat up a little straighter - something of a performance to behold, in his injured state - and turned his body so the whole of him was facing her. “I’m thinking about how you’re gonna make a great mom.”</p><p>Amy wasn’t sure what she thought Jake was going to say, but it wasn’t that. Her eyes lit up a little, the grin she was suddenly donning bright enough to make her cheeks ache just the slightest. Jake watched her demeanor change, and his heart somehow grew fonder for her in that moment.</p><p>“What makes you say that?” she asked, gently pressing him. She felt so ready, <i>so</i> sure about their decision to take this step forward. Amy was confident within herself about her maternal abilities, but regardless, it felt nice to hear from anyone - but from <i>Jake</i>, specifically - that she reserved the right to feel as ready as she did. </p><p>“You just… always know exactly what to do,” Jake said. He knew he was being vague; his brows furrowed and he looked within himself to find better wording. “There’s no situation I can imagine you <i>not</i> being prepared for.”</p><p>Amy’s smile remained in place. She turned the wheel to keep their spot in their lane. “Like you falling victim to the ceiling’s wrath <i>twice</i> today?” she smirked, shooting him a knowing glance.</p><p>Jake’s face reddened only slightly. He couldn’t help the crescent moon that took residence upon his lips. “Exactly. Who else would know how to handle something like that?”</p><p>Amy shook her head, light laughter falling from her lips. “I’m willing to keep up on your ibuprofen since you got that year of paperwork taken care of for us - well, for the baby.”</p><p>Jake brightened. “Yeah. The baby.”</p><p>Silence, then - Jake was beside himself, glowing. He couldn’t believe how much he used to fear being a father, the way he was embracing the role he would soon be adding to his resume. He just felt so ready. Any time he thought of their future little one, this feeling would spark at the pit of his stomach and travel upward - he couldn’t fully identify it yet, but it was somewhere between pride and jubilation. </p><p>Amy took one look at him and felt herself start to melt. She was sure there was no shred of doubt within her that she wanted to take this step, and that she wanted Jake to be the person she took this step with. If there was, the sight she beheld now obliterated that. </p><p>“You’re gonna make such a great dad.”</p><p>Jake’s heart thumped with a little more purpose upon hearing those words. The smile he wore cut his face in half, dimples pushing in. He believed in himself enough now that he could support his fatherly confidence on his own, but reassurance was nicer to hear than he cared to admit.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really,” Amy confirmed, her gaze soft. She reached over the center console to take his hand, her thumb swiping over his wedding ring. “I know you were worried that you were a boring adult, but you’re not, Jake. You’re the furthest thing from boring that an adult could probably get.”</p><p>“Right, because no boring adult gets attacked by ceiling tiles. Cool arch nemesis, right?” Jake grinned, brows raised.</p><p>Amy’s simper softened. “You’re goofy. Our little person is going to love you so much. You’ll understand them in a way no one else I know ever could.”</p><p>That concoction of pride and jubilation began to grow within his chest again, blossoming at his face and proving itself by way a of a delighted gleam. “Wow,” he said, almost a whisper.</p><p>Amy exhaled her laughter, squeezing his hand again. Jake met her grin and leaned in, closing the gap between their lips for a sweet, chaste kiss before he pulled back.</p><p>“I love you so much,” he said. “We’re gonna be great parents.”</p><p>“I love you. The <i>best</i> parents,” she agreed, and there wasn’t a person alive who could tell her she was wrong. </p><p>Neither one of them took note of how long they’d spent parked outside of their apartment until Amy noticed Jake’s heavy grimace toward the steps. She gave his hand one last sympathetic squeeze before pulling the keys and unbuckling herself. “We should probably get you inside, huh?”</p><p>Jake’s groan was heavy. Clicking the button on his seat belt felt like a task and a half, and his bones yelled their protest at his every movement. “Probably,” he said. Despite his pain, he couldn’t help but smile - halfway apologetically, he didn’t mean for things to get <i>this<i> brutal this Jimmy Jabs - when his gaze met hers. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Amy helped him out of the car, keeping her arm wrapped around the small of his back up the steps and toward their bed. Once he was laying down in comfortable clothes, she kissed his forehead, pulled the blankets up, and stood back. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m going to grab you some ibuprofen and start dinner. You want anything else while I’m up?” she asked, rolling her sleeves up. Jake shook his head and just smiled, cheek squished slightly against his pillow. “I’ll be back soon, then.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey,” Jake said, grabbing her attention once more before she left. “Like I said. Great mom.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Amy smiled harder than she cared to admit, and tucked herself out of their room with pride and preparation sitting heavily on both shoulders.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments + kudos are always appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>